Lets Dance
by LamiaLilith7
Summary: Ihr ganzes Leben lang hat sie nur nach einer Sache gesucht: Liebe. Nie blieb sie lange bei ihr. Jedes Mal wurde sie von ihr verlassen. Doch selbst an den dunkelsten Orten reicht schon ein kleines Licht aus, um Hoffnung zu schöpfen.


„ _Ich habe meine richtige Mutter gefunden!" -_ Gott, wie schmerzten ihr diese Worte. Jedes einzelne fühlte sich an als wenn ein Messer in ihr Herz gestoßen wurde. Fühlten sich so ihre früheren Opfer wenn sie deren Herz zu Staub zerdrückt hatte? Regina wusste, dass sie diesen Schmerz mehr als alles andere auf der Welt verdiente hatte, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie wieder von der Liebe verlassen wurde. Liebe ... ein so kleines Wort, dem eine enorme Kraft inne wohnte. Liebe ... nach der sie sich einerseits in einem Moment sehnte und in der nächsten Sekunde verfluchte. Liebe ist Schwäche, Regina!, huschte es durch ihre Gedanken und in solchen Augenblicken glaubte Regina Mills mit so einer Kraft, so das sie jeglichen Gefühlen abschwor. Dieser Vorsatz hielt jedoch nie lange. Henry war ein sehr guter Beweis für ihre Inkonsequenz und ihre Schwäche. Genau dies hat ihre Mutter ihr immer und immer wieder vorgehalten.

„Regina! Wir sind nicht hier zum Trübsal blasen! Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben und einmal nicht an morgen denken zu müssen!", riss die blonde Frau sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken und wies auf das kleine Glas Tequila.

Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach dem Glas. Die beiden Frauen leckten fast zeitgleich das Salz von ihrer Hand, stürzten die beißende Flüssigkeit hinunter, ehe sie in die Zitronenscheibe bissen. Dies alles geschah nur in Sekunden und jeder, der ihnen dabei zusah, konnte sehen, dass sie dies nicht zum ersten Mal taten.

„Anscheinend habe ich noch nicht genug Alkohol in mir, Kathryn", meinte der Bürgermeister daraufhin nur und gab dem Barkeeper das Zeichen für einen weiteren Drink.

Kichernd rückte die Angesprochene weiter an Regina heran. „So muss das sein! Ich habe keine Lust mehr immer brav und wohlbesonnen zu sein. Ich habe es satt! Komm, wir trinken auf unsere Freiheit!", rief Kathryn mit leicht geröteten Wangen und stieß überschwänglich gegen Reginas Schnapsglas.

Der Bürgermeister konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte. Dieser Abend entwickelte sich doch besser als sie angenommen hätte, dachte sie im Stillen und ertrank ihre Sorgen im Alkohol. Keine der beiden Frauen bemerkte, dass sie geradewegs unter Beobachtung standen. Ruby, Mary Margaret, Ashley und Emma konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen als sich vor einer halben Stunde die Tür zur Bar öffnete und niemand anderes als Regina Mills und Kathryn Nolan eintraten. Die beiden Frauen schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass die gesamten Barbesucher einen Moment lang schwiegen. Die Brünette und die Blonde gingen geradewegs auf den Tresen zu und tranken dort einen Klaren nach dem anderen. Das an sich war schon ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte für die Bewohner von Storybrooke. Doch das was die beiden trugen, sorgte noch für viel mehr aufsehen.

Es kam nicht alle Tage vor das Bürgermeister Regina Mills kniehohe, schwarze Fick-Mich-Stiefel trug. Der ebenfalls schwarze Rock war hauteng und reichte knapp bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. Eine dunkelrote Bluse und eine schwarze Lederjacke vervollständigten ihre Aufmachung. Wenn der Betrachter sich von dem verführerischen Ausschnitt hatte lossagen können, stellte er unweigerlich fest, dass Reginas Make-up um einiges schwerer aufgetragen worden war als üblich. Feuerrote Lippen. Schwarzumrahmte Augen. Blasses Gesicht. Leicht verwuschelte Haare. Alles in allem war dies ein Anblick, den sonst niemand vom Bürgermeister bekam. Ebenso wie Kathryn Nolan. Diese trug eine hautenge, dunkelblaue Jeans, die mit schwarzen, sehr hohen Stiefelletten schon für sich ein Blickfang waren. Ein schlichtes, marine farbendes Top, leichtes Make-up und gelocktes, schulterlanges Haar rundeten das Outfit ab. Jedoch zog nicht nur Reginas und Kathryns Outfits Blicke auf sich. Die ganze Interaktion war ein Highlight für sich.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige zum wiederholten Male.

„Ich finde, dass sie heiß aussieht. Diese Stiefel allein machen mich schon ganz heiß und gestört", sagte Ruby mit einem fast schon wölfischen Grinsen.

Emma schubste sie leicht an. „Wer macht dich nicht heiß und gestört?!", fragte sie rhetorisch woraufhin Ashley und Mary Margaret anfingen zu lachen.

„Ja, wer hat nicht auf dich diese Wirkung, Ruby ... OH MEIN GOTT!"

Die anderen drei Frauen sahen Ashley stirnrunzelnd an und warteten auf eine Erklärung für ihren Ausbruch. Als diese jedoch nicht kam und sie nur die Hand ausstreckte, drehten sich Emma und die anderen um. Und was sie dort sahen, verschlug auch ihnen die Sprache. Regina und Kathryn saßen nicht mehr am Tresen. Nein, die beiden Frauen standen auf einen der runden Tische in der Nähe und tanzten so nah bei einander, dass man kaum noch von zwei einzelnen Personen sprechen konnte. Kathryn hatte ihren Arm um Reginas Taille geschlungen und ihre andere Hand lag auf ihrem Hintern. Die Brünette lehnte sich gegen die Blonde und vergrub ihre rechte Hand in Kathryns Haaren. Regina bewegte langsam ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste sich ihren Hals hinauf. Die andere Frau legte ihren Kopf ein Stück weiter zu Seite um Regina mehr Spielraum zu geben. Der Bürgermeister löste sich langsam von ihrer Tanzpartnerin.

„Sie wird doch nicht ...", keuchte Emma laut.

„Oh doch und wie sie wird!", sagte Ruby lüstern und lehnte sich wie Emma weiter nach vorn.

„Oh! Mein! Gott!", kam es abermals von Ashley.

„Nein ...", sagte Mary Margaret und blickte dabei sichtlich erschüttert drein.

„SIE HAT DIE JACKE AUSGEZOGEN!", riefen alle vier gleichzeitig während sie zusahen wie Regina verführerisch langsam ihre Jacke auszog und sie neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Kathryn zog die nun leichter bekleidete Frau an sich und hauchte ihr leichte Küsse auf das Kinn, die Wange und schließlich gab sie der Brünetten einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Das ganze Lokal war außer Rand und Band. So etwas sah man schließlich nicht alle Tage. Auch Ruby, Mary Margaret, Ashley und vor allem Emma erging es ebenso. Doch mehr sollte ihnen allen nicht geboten werden. Regina beendete das Spektakel, indem sie vom Tisch kletterte und ihrer Freundin vorsichtig nach unten half. Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und machte kurz am Tresen halt. Sie sprach leise mit dem Barkeeper, der nur kurz nickte und dann zum Telefon griff. Regina beachtete ihn nicht weiter und brachte eine sichtlich betrunkene Kathryn Nolan nach draußen.

„Ich kann das noch immer nicht glauben! Ich meine … habt ihr das gesehen!", entkam es Mary Margaret leicht abgehackt.

Emma achtete jedoch nicht auf ihre Worte. Ab dem Moment als Regina und Kathryn die Bar betreten hatten, kam ihr etwas komisch vor und nun wusste sie auch was es war. Sie murmelte den anderen nur eine Entschuldigung zu und warf ein paar Dollarscheine auf den Tisch, ehe sie den beiden anderen Frauen nach draußen folgte. Einen kurzen Moment suchte Emma die beiden und sie sah gerade noch wie Regina Kathryn in ein Taxi half und dem Fahrer Geld durch das Fenster reichte. Dann richtete sich der Bürgermeister wieder auf, blickte eine Sekunde dem Taxi hinterher und ging dann langsam die Straße Richtung Herrenhaus entlang. Hastig lief die Blonde der anderen Frau hinterher. Als sie die Brünette erreicht hatte, ergriff sie deren Arm und zog sie zu sich herum.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?!", fuhr Regina die andere Frau an und riss ihren Arm aus deren Griff.

„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen! Was planst du nun schon wieder?", fragte Emma mit leiser Stimme und trat dabei dichter an Regina heran.

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh tu nicht so unwissend! Ich rede von Kathryn! Wie kannst du dich nur jeden Tag selbst im Spiegel betrachten und dabei genau wissen, was du deiner angeblichen Freundin antust! SIE IST VERHEIRATET! Wie erbärmlich bist du?! Musst du erst Leute abfüllen, ehe sie dich überhaupt anrühren?!"

Emma sah das, was nun kam, niemals kommen. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sie wollte Regina verletzen. Sie wollte Regina, und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal war, in die Schranken weisen. Ihr zeigen, dass sie falsch lag. Ihr zeigen, dass sie mit ihren Mitmenschen, Freunden, falsch umging. Reginas rechte Hand kollidierte mit ihrer linken Wange. Emma hat noch nie erlebt wie der Bürgermeister ihre Fassung verlor und handgreiflich wurde. Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol, sinnierte sie, oder sie hatte genau die richtigen Knöpfe gedrückt. So oder so ... dies war das allererste Mal, dass sie so viele Gefühle aus Reginas Gesicht heraus lesen konnte. Oder überhaupt irgendwelche Gefühle. Dieser Umstand ließ Emma einen Moment lang vergessen, dass Regina Mills ihr gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

"Wie können Sie es wagen! Ich habe meiner Freundin geholfen. Ich war für sie da. Ich habe ihr zugehört. ICH habe ihr das gegeben, was sie brauchte. Was SIE wollte. Aufmerksamkeit. Zuwendung. Zärtlichkeit. Beachtung. Jemand, der ihr zuhört. All das, was sie von ihrem so genannten Ehemann nicht bekommt. Ich habe ihr nur das gegeben was sich jeder Mensch wünscht", schrie Regina aufgebracht der Blonden entgegen.

Sprachlos blickte Emma den sonst so kühlen Bürgermeister an. Sie hätte niemals erwartet solch eine leidenschaftliche Rede von dieser sonst so unterkühlten Frau zu hören. Nicht in eine Millionen Jahren. Doch hier stand sie. Nachts. In einer verlassenen Straße. Und dann dämmerte es ihr. Nicht nur Kathryn sehnte sich nach diesen Dingen. Dieser Abend war nicht nur für Kathryn Nolan und deren verletzten Gefühle gewesen. Er war für Regina Mills ebenso wichtig. „Auch du sehnst dich danach, oder?", fragte der Sheriff sehr leise und trat dichter an die andere Frau heran.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen", kam es harsch von Regina, die einen Schritt nach hinten machte um Emma zu entkommen.

Jedoch ließ diese es nicht zu. Emma trat ebenfalls einen Schritt und schlang ihren Arm um Reginas Taille. Den ganzen Abend über hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie das Objekt ihrer Begierde mit einer anderen Frau rumschmuste. Wie sie einander berührten. Wie sie miteinander lachten und tranken. Dieses vertraute hatte Emma den ganzen Abend gestört und wie ungern sie es sich auch eingestehen wollte ... sie war eifersüchtig! Die Blonde hob ihre linke Hand und strich Regina ganz langsam und sanft über die Wange. Ihre Hand kam auf der Schulter der Brünette zur Ruhe.

„Du sehnst dich also nicht nach Nähe, Zärtlichkeit, Beachtung und Zweisamkeit? Du sehnst dich also nicht nach jemanden der vorbehaltlos zu dir steht? Jemand, der dir immer, egal wann und wo, zu hört? Jemand, der dich so nimmt, wie du bist? Jemand ..." Hier stockte Emma und blickte das erste Mal, seit sie mit ihrer kleinen Rede begonnen hatte, in Reginas Augen. Ihr Herz schien still zu stehen.

„Jemand, der mich liebt?", wisperte der Bürgermeister sehr leise.

„Wirst du mich dich lieben lassen?", hauchte Emma ebenso leise und beugte sich so weit vor bis nur noch ein Hauch ihre Lippen voneinander trennte. Sekunden blickten sich die beiden Frauen einfach nur an, ehe sie sich ihre Lippen in einen Kuss verschlossen und zwischen diesen Küssen drang ein kleines, gehauchtes „ja" an ihre Ohren.

„ _Was ist die Liebe wert, wenn man diese nicht ausleben, erleben darf? Was nützt es mir zu lieben, wenn das Objekt meiner Begierde unerreichbar für mich ist?" - Mina_


End file.
